


vulnerability in us

by orphan_account



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Non-binary character, Pet Names, Sobbing, Trans Character, hand holding, non-binary renfri, reassurance, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yennefer looks down at Renfri’s distraught and mumbles, “you are valid. You are not a girl or boy. You are Renfri.”Renfri makes a weak noises pushes further into the sorceress and whispers, “thank you for dealing with me.”
Relationships: Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	vulnerability in us

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw vent fic shjdjs yeah a bitch is feeling dysphoric so im projecting onto renfri
> 
> renfri uses she/her pronouns in this so yeah dont be an ass about it

She does not feel okay. Everything feels wrong and distroted like a smash mosiac window. She feels like she’s losing peices of herself, and she cannot find them nor can grow them back. It hurts. The weight, the darkness on her chest and mind. Everything is uncomfortable and sickening. 

“Ren,” whispers a voice. 

Tears slip out of her eyes, and she looks up at Yennefer. Violet eyes look at her with pity but Renfri does not take offense. It sucks - this - this dsyphoria. A hand combs through her hair. Renfri whimpers as tears and snot continue to spill out of her. She covers her face and sobs, “it won’t stop!” 

Yennefer stops her fingers and takes them in Renfri’s hand. She rubs them and gently asks, “what won’t stop?” 

Anger screams in her chest, but she shoves her tongue in its throat to silence it. She does lash out on her lover even though she deserpately craves a release. “This discomfort - the fucking dysphoria and hatred towards my body,” admits Renfri, “and I don’t even know how to stop it. It’s just so overwhelming.”

Yennefer pulls her hand up, taking the brunette’s hand and arm that’s covering her face up with her too. She rests their touching hands against her mouth and kisses Renfri’s knuckles. 

Renfri cries harder. She takes her hand away and holds it inside herself as she moves close to Yennefer. The sorceress freezes at the actions but quickly brings Renfri’s head closer to her lap and awkwardly says, “it will be fine. You are you - not what people say you are.” 

The bandit closes her eyes, face still wet, and rubs her cheek against the clothed thigh. Yennefer wants to tell her to stop but holds her breathe and reminds herself that she loves Renfri and being rude will not give her the affection and happiness they both crave. Instead, she puts her sweaty hands through her lover’s hair. Renfri doesn’t comment on the roughness and inexperienced motions.

Yennefer looks down at Renfri’s distraught and mumbles, “you are valid. You are not a girl or boy. You are Renfri.” 

Renfri makes a weak noises pushes further into the sorceress and whispers, “thank you for dealing with me.” 

Green eyes looks up into purple ones and the thief gives a small smile at the sight of the woman. Yennefer cups her face and they lean in and kiss. Their lips are messy and it is awkward, but it is a distraction for Renfri and makes her smile widen. They separate and Renfri falls her head back on Yennefer’s thigh with a laugh. 

“I don’t mind taking care of you,” says Yennefer. 

The person’s face crumbles, and she cries harder into Yennefer as she mumbles incomphrensible words into the woman. Yennefer makes comforting sound and holds the adult close to her as she tries to say kind and reassuring words to Renfri. 

The being hugs her girlfriend as she cries, and though her mind and body brings her great discomfort, she can pull through it with Yennefer at her side. 

“You’ll be okay, my knife,” coos Yennefer.

Renfri lets out a wail and holds onto her lover like a lifeline. It is hard living in a body that she struggles with, but with the support of her lover and friend - she’ll survive it all.


End file.
